


Don't Throw Up

by soccer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Rollercoaster AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccer/pseuds/soccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla hates rollercoasters, but for a pretty girl, she'd do almost anything.<br/>Purely fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Throw Up

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr and forgot to post it here.  
> Sorry for the cliche title.

“Come on Carm-sexy, it will be funny.”

“For the last time, Brody, I told you not to call me that!” Carmilla chides. “Go away, I’m trying to read.”

“Bro, call me Kirsch.”

“Then call me by my name, or at least master…” Carmilla mumbles over her book.

Kirsch side eyes Carmilla questioningly wondering if she was serious, before he grows serious.

“So, will you come with me? Your bro got grounded so I need someone to be my wingman.”  
“First of all, glad to know I'm second choice. Second of all, people don’t pick up girls at an amusement park.”

“That’s part of the challenge.” He wiggles his eyebrows for emphasis and winks. Carmilla gags.

“You make picking up girls almost too easy,” Carmilla sneers.

“See, I’m a great wingman. Please please please just come,” Kirsch begs. Carmilla looks up from her book, which was a mistake. One look at those puppy eyes and she crumbled.

“Ugh, fine, just leave me alone for the rest of the day and I’ll go with you tomorrow.”  
“Awesome, thanks dude. High five!” Kirsch exclaims with his hand up. Carmilla takes one look at it before looking back down to her book. When he doesn’t leave or waver after a minute, she sighs and holds her hand up. Kirsch cheers in success and high fives her hard.

“Now leave,” Carmilla requests harshly. Kirsch, knowing when to cut his loses, promptly does so.

 

“Why did I agree to this?”

It was early, hot, loud, smelly, crowded with people and kids screaming, definitely not Carmilla’s scene. She glares at everyone who comes near her. Why did she forget her sunglasses in the car?

“Cause you love me,” Kirsch teases.

“Oh that’s right, cause you're annoying.” Kirsch fakes a hurt look for a moment before turning to the park around him.

“This is going to be so fun!” Kirsch looks like a kid in a candy shop or more accurate, a kid at an amusement park. “We’re going to do all the rides.” He looks around for a moment. “Hey! That ride looks totally awesome.”

Carmilla turns to the direction he points to. It’s a roller-coaster with twists and turns and upside-downs. Carmilla could hear the screams from where she stood.

“How ‘bout no,” Carmilla deadpans. Kirsch turns to her with his mouth ajar.

“You LOVE rollercoasters!”

“Not after Ell took me on every single one within a hundred mile radius. I got sick after the twentieth ride. Remember?” Carmilla reminded.

“Oh ya… It was the only thing she wanted to do last summer before she left,” Kirsch says dejectedly. He starts to pout. Carmilla lets out a deep sigh before pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Fine,” Kirsch looks like he is about to cheer, but Carmilla holds up a finger to stop his celebration. “I will go on ONE ride. After that, you're on your own.”

Kirsch still looks like his about to burst with excitement. Carmilla rolls her eyes and walks to the ride.

They wait in line for ten minutes before they get to the front. Kirsch hasn’t stopped bouncing on the balls of his feet. Carmilla reads a book while she waits, but is interrupted when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She’s about to yell at Kirsch for bothering her, but stops, mouth open, when she sees who it is.

A girl looks at her expectantly with big brown, doe eyes. Even though she’s wearing an amusement park polo with her light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and a light sheen of sweat coating her forehead, Carmilla thinks she’s never seen someone so beautiful.

“Excuse me, you're going to have to put your book in the holding area while you're on the ride.” The girl, the name tag reads Laura, holds out her hand. Carmilla stares dumbstruck. Laura smiles nervously and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “You won’t want to lose it, would you?”

Kirsch nudges Carmilla out of her daze long enough for Carmilla to hand over her book. Laura smiles brightly.

“Thanks, you can head to car number three.” She gestures to the long rollercoaster. Carmilla gives her a tight nod before walking briskly to the car, Kirsch hot on her tail.

“What was that about?” Kirsch asks. “I've never seen you so tongue tided around a girl in your life.”

“Shut up,” Carmilla grumbles, sneaking peaks at Laura from her seat.

“Oooo,” Kirsch coos, “you _like_ her.” He makes obnoxious kissy noises before Carmilla punches him in the arm. He whines dramatically

“No rough housing,” Laura says as she secures the bar on the car. “Wouldn’t want someone to get hurt.” Her eyes linger on Carmilla before she moves to the next car. Carmilla cranes her head around to watch her walk away.

She turns back to Kirsch to see him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“We are about to be at least a hundred feet in the air. I recommend that you don’t piss me off.” Carmilla looks straight ahead, smirking when she hears Kirsch swallow audibly.

The ride wasn’t too bad. Carmilla only felt like throwing up four times. Kirsch whooped and screamed the whole time.

Once back on the ground, Carmilla stood with shaky legs. An arm came to help her out of the car.

“Are you ok?” Laura asked, helping Carmilla back on stable land.

“Ya, totally fine.” Carmilla puts on a confident smile. Laura eyes her suspiciously but lets go.

“Ok, don’t forget your book and ride again soon.”

Carmilla takes one look at those hopeful brown eyes and knows that she’s going to be feeling sick for the rest of the day. She grabs her book and walks straight into the line again.

“Bro, what’re you doing?” Kirsch asks, jogging to catch up to Carmilla’s quick pace.

“Riding again.” Kirsch smirks, but Carmilla punches him again before he says anything. “Don’t say a word.”

They wait in line for twenty minutes this time, but it’s worth it to see Laura again. When Carmilla gets to the front, Laura is waiting.

“Back again?” Laura asks happily. Carmilla nods.

“So, you come here often?” Carmilla asks flirtatiously.

“Um, ya, I work here,” Laura points out, taking Carmilla’s book again and pointing the way to their car before moving to the next person.

Kirsch stifles a laugh and Carmilla hangs her head slightly.

“You spent the last twenty minutes thinking of what to say and all you come up with is ‘do you come here often’?” Kirsch laughs.

“Shut up,” Carmilla whispers harshly as she sees Laura to secure their bar again. Carmilla smile politely, but doesn’t say anything.

The ride once again is awful. Carmilla doesn’t think she could stomach anymore by the time they reach the bottom. But when Laura helps her out of the car again, the butterflies in Carmilla’s stomach outweigh the motion sickness.

“I hope that you decide to ‘come here often’,” Laura whispers in Carmilla’s ear. Carmilla shivers slightly and attempts to hide the smile that forms on her face, but fails.

“What did she say to you?” Kirsch asks as they walk back in line.

“Nothing important.” Kirsch eyes her suspiciously, but doesn’t press.

 

They ride a few more times. Each time the line gets longer until they are waiting for forty minutes. Each time filled with flirting and motion sickness. Each time leaves Carmilla wanting more. Carmilla only throws up once, luckily away from the eyes of Laura.

On their sixth time through, by now even Kirsch is starting to look green, they wait for a solid hour. Carmilla sees the front of the time, but who she doesn’t see is Laura. Carmilla deflates and Kirsch notices.

“What’s the matter?”

“She’s not there,” Carmilla reports softly. He peers over the heads of the people in front of them before grunting in agreement.

“Sorry bro.” Carmilla shakes her head.

“Don’t be. This will be our last time. Then we can do something else.” Carmilla smiles tightly. Kirsch nods tentatively.

They reach the front of the line and Carmilla hands the blonde there her book somewhat angrily.

“Are you the girl that’s been flirting with Laura?” the blonde asks, looking Carmilla over with a semi-judging stare.

“Umm ya,” Carmilla says warily.

“She’s waiting for you in the last car.”

Carmilla looks back at Kirsch who gives her the thumbs up.

Carmilla approaches the last car to see Laura sitting there looking a bit nervous. She brightens up as she sees Carmilla approaching.

“Hey. I’m on break now so I though since you like this ride so much, we can do it together,” Laura bubbles. Carmilla takes one look at the car, the rollercoaster, and the track before shaking her head no. Laura immediately crumbles in her seat. “Oh, that’s ok. I shouldn’t have expected… I should have known… Just forget it.” Laura sulks in her seat unmoving.

Carmilla holds out her hand to the sad girl, smiling broadly. Laura takes it looking confused. Carmilla pulls her out of the car and drags her to the exit, grabbing her book along the way.

“Where are we going? Don’t you want to ride the coaster again?” Laura asks thoroughly confused.

“I hate rollercoasters,” Carmilla admits before dragging Laura away from the god awful ride. Laura laughs the whole way.


End file.
